Selfishness
by unlovedAngel.x
Summary: Bella was stupid to kiss Jacob in the tent, and she knew it. What happened if Edward did too? What if it was the last straw? Very OOC. JxE, T for Character's death and minor language.


**A/N: Okay, this is only for Bella haters, if you are a Bella lover, read no further, if you do, you'll flame me. All Bella lovers, mostly all fanfiction authors, make Edward suffer in eclipse, so I decided to make a different eclipse scene of when Jacob kisses her and the cheating bitch takes him back. I started hating her in eclipse, as did some of my friends, so I figured some of you hate her too, not many of course. Okay weak Bella haters, read on! But, also, I have to warn you, this is so very OOC for some characters, be warned, I am not a Jake hater, but Bella hater. Warning: THIS IS NOT A EXB COUPLE FLICK.**

_Disclaimer: I don't own creativity to make a cool disclaimer, oh yah, I don't own twilight either._

I laid face down on my sleeping bag, sobbing my eyes out. I felt his presence, I was too ashamed to actually think his name, even Victoria deserved him much more than I did now. He was looking away toward the horizon, I stuttered to say something that would make sense.

"Ed-Edward? I am so sorry for what I did, I don't know what I was thinking-" he did something he never had before, he cut me off.

"Don't worry, it's fine, just, go along, as soon as this is over, go with your Jacob, I will not interfere with your relationship, if this will make it easier for you, Bella, just pretend nothing ever happened," he was oddly calm, but I could see pain in his butterscotch eyes, pain I had inflicted, and then I remembered his words, what other time he had told me those heart-ripping words, I did not believe I had deserved them then, but I know I do now.

"Edward! Don't, don't ever say that, I mean it. I love you and-" once again he cut me off.

"Yes, you do, I know that, but I don't have to be Jasper to be able to tell you love him too, and I know that you can't live without him, I'm pretty sure you will manage to go on without me, Isabella, now, we only have to wait until the fight is over and you'll be able to go jumping up and down to your precious moronic dog to have puppies if that's what you want! You know what? I know that you think you don't deserve me, which you've thought that all along, and I've always thought, even now, that it was the other way around. And yes, you still think that, I know you do, you always feel so guilty about everything, but you know what? You never do anything about it! You martyrise yourself about it, but never has any one reproached you about it, and even if it's me who has to do it, someone has to. Bella, you've always gotten what you want, remember the dark period, for me at least since you recovered quite quickly and went skipping happily to your new doggie boyfriend, in which we weren't together? Well, yes, Bella, I asked Jasper about it, and he told me if you love someone as much as you say you love me, Jacob wouldn't have been able to interfere as much as he did. Nowhere near, your relationship wouldn't have gone to the level it is now, because, Alice observes you, and she believes that, you two look more like a couple than we ever have, Bella, for god's sake, no best friends kiss nearly as much as you two do, no loyal, loving fiancée who is engaged would do that to her soon-to-be-husband, she wouldn't cause him so much pain… And now, I know this hurts you, and I despise myself for it, but I know how you felt, and Bella, what is your motto now? I only kiss mythical creatures? Even my family thinks that you have too much influence over me, and that you literally own me, that I'm too much in love, unlike you, Bella, you cannot truly love someone if you love someone else too." The last sentence was barely above a whisper. His words had stung me, bad, but I knew it was nothing to what he was going thorough. I quickly wrapped my arms around his torso, and forgot about everything else. Nothing else mattered, not even Jacob, I knew what I'd done was wrong, and that his words were true, but I was much too selfish to let him go. But he wasn't, he unwrapped himself from me, and walked outside, and there she was in all her glory, the beautiful, perfect Jane Volturi. He wrapped his arm around her waist and left, I did not feel when Victoria ended my life.


End file.
